Twilit God
by Rozen Phoenix
Summary: What would happen if Stephenie Meyer got zapped into the Twilight world? Trouble ensues. Please read the A/N at the beginning it's important. Twilit is not a typo. Twilit-past tense of light is lit. I know twilit is not a real word. It sounds cool though
1. What?

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight. I would never be able to write as well as Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N – IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! – I hope you can excuse the use of Stephenie Meyer's name. This fanfiction is _NOT_ based on the way Stephenie Meyer would actually behave if she found herself in the Twilight world. The use of Stephenie Meyer's name is just a way of explaining why what is going to happen later on. The "Stephenie" in this fanfiction is more of a reflection of my personality. I'm sorry if it offends anyone, but please try to remember that the real Stephenie Meyer might not act the way the Stephenie in this fanfiction acts.**

**I really suck at writing in first person so cut me some slack. I prefer to write in third person because I love to do character descriptions and it would seem really conceited if a character were describing her/himself.**

* * *

**Ch 1**

**Stephenie's POV**

The earthquake struck at exactly the wrong moment. Had it struck two minutes later, I would have already been back in my house, probably writing or reading. As it was, I was still out on the road.

I tried to turn my car around but it was too late. It was already heading into the gargantuan chasm that had opened in the ground. I tried to open my door and jump out, but it was already too late. I was heading into the abyss.

I opened my eyes, sore all over. I must have passed out. I was lying on a hospital bed, and there was a doctor in the room, his back facing me, talking to a nurse.

This man seemed eerily familiar, though I was sure I had never met him before. He was young, maybe in his twenties and had blond hair. He was about six feet tall. He was talking quietly to the nurse, but I could hear that his voice was like velvet, smooth, silky, and seductive. That was about all I could tell from his back, though.

There was something about him that jogged a memory. I was sure I had never met him before, though.

Suddenly, he turned around and faced me. I gasped out loud. He had pasty white skin and golden eyes.

"Oh, my gosh," I blurted out. "You're Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

* * *

**A/N** **- Yes, I know. Another one. But I have to point some things out. If you skipped over the A/N above, please read it now.**

**As I said before, the "Stephenie" in this story is more a means of explaining what will happen later that it is an actual reflection on the way the real Stephenie would react.**

**I _know _I write short chapters, but the reasonable cut-off points always come very soon. I'll try to improve on it though.**

**Please R&R. I want to know what you think of my new story. It's okay to ask questions, you know.**


	2. Oh My God

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in it. I don't "own" Stephenie Meyer either.**

**(For those of you who get it (you know who you are), this chapter is titled - Oh My Edward)**

**Ch 2**

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

I stared at this woman. The hospital had no medical records on her. She most likely wasn't from around here. How she got stuck in her car in a ditch by the side of the road was beyond me. All tests had shown that she was in perfect health. She wasn't drunk or on a narcotic substance.

I was dimly aware of the nurse I had been talking to a few minutes earlier exiting, leaving the woman and me alone. Who was she, and how did she know my first name? No one in the hospital calls me anything but Dr. Cullen, so she couldn't have overheard.

Something else worried me. The way she had said it…it seemed more of _recognition_ than anything. It was as if she _knew_ me. Knew who I am. Knew _what_ I am.

Ah, how I wish Edward were here with me right now. I had a feeling that this woman knew our secret, but I had to know for sure.

"Who _are_ you?" I demanded.

* * *

**Stephenie's POV**

My head spun in confusion. _Carlisle Cullen_? He's a character I made up! But, there's no one else he could have been. Also, he reacted when I called him that, so it must be him. Which would ultimately mean that I'm in Forks. In the _Twilight world_.

What had happened? Am I hallucinating? Did I actually fall into the chasm cause by the earthquake, hit my head, and am in a coma in a hospital in the real world? Or is this a dream? Or, this small voice in the back of my head said, it could be real. No, of course not. That would be ridiculous, I told myself. The Twilight world is a world I _created_. It's not real! But, as I gazed up at him, the truth slowly sank in.

If Carlisle is here, that means I'm in the Twilight world. Which would mean that Edward and Bella are also here.

I wonder where in the series I'm in right now? Probably after New Moon, since the Cullen family is back in Forks, though it _could_ be before New Moon.

A single, melodic voice like velvet broke my reverie. "Who _are_ you?" the beautiful voice demanded.

Oh. My. God. It was just the way I had imagined it while writing the book.

I looked up, dazzled and unsure of how to answer that. "Um…My name's Stephenie Meyer. I'll explain who I am later. Can I leave, or do I have to stay here for a bit."

Carlisle looked unsatisfied. "Yes, you can leave now. You have no broken bones, but you will have a couple bruises."

I was relieved. "Great!" I said enthusiastically. "Can I meet your family? I would _love_ to talk to Esme. And Edward and Bella. By the way, is Bella a vampire yet?"

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I immediately regretted them. Obviously, I hit my head harder than I thought I had.

He stared at me again, clearly alarmed. "Once again I will ask. Who _are _you? And why do you know the names of my family members?" he asked, more urgently this time.

I sighed. "I'd rather do it when Edward was here, so you would know for sure, because I am sure you won't believe me. I am your creator. I am the creator of this universe, the Twilight universe."

* * *

**A/N – Sorry. It's not as good as it could be, as I was unsure of how to write from a real person's point of view.**

**Also, remember what said about it being a reflection of my own personality? Well, what happened is that I was trying to keep it more neutral, because _I _would have freaked out and been all over Carlisle, begging him to let me see Bella and Edward and everyone else, and probably freaking _him_ out with my knowledge of his family secrets.**

**Anyway, I personally don't think this is one of my better fanfics.**

**Please R&R. It's okay to ask questions, point out mistakes, give suggestions, critique, etc. I want to know what you think of my fanfics.**

**Also, I'm going to advertise some more. Please check out some of my other stories. Yo****u also should read Angela Weber and the Half Vampire of Hogwarts :E, story ID 4538575 by Spazzfreeks. It's a really good Angela-is-a-witch fanfic. Please R&R that one too. It's by my friend and I loved it.**

**I _know _it's bad form to put parentheses within parentheses, but it's the only thing the fanfic writer would accept.**

**Once again, I'm sorry that this chapter isn't as stellar as it could be. I'll keep working on my "Stephenie" voice, though.**


	3. D8

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in it.**

**A/N – Some people are confused about my use of Stephenie Meyer's name, so I'll clarify. This story actually did start out as a "What would happen if Stephenie Meyer were zapped into the Twilight world?" kind of thing. The obvious answer is that she would have "godly" powers because she is, in essence, the god (creator) of the Twilight world. I've never met Meyer, and I have no idea how she acts, so I'm basically just making up random crap as I go.**

**Ch 3**

**

* * *

****Carlisle's POV**

Oh, dear. I was worried. This woman, Ms. Meyer, must have hit her head harder than I had previously thought. Maybe I should have her stay a while longer so I could get a CAT scan of her head. I had to ascertain that she had not had any permanent brain damage.

She must have seen my uncertainty, because she hung her head and sighed.

"Forget I ever said anything," she said. "You obviously think I'm crazy."

**(Still Carlisle's POV)**

I was standing over the stranger we had found on the side of the road. When did I get there? There was a gap in my memory.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't remember a single thing from the last five minutes. There was no way normal causes, such as getting hit in the head, could have cause memory loss, as I am a vampire.

The only possibility I could think of is maybe the special ability of another vampire that causes memory loss. Oh, dear. If this were true, that meant my entire family was in danger.

Anyway, back to the matters at hand. I had to tend to her first.

* * *

**Stephenie's POV**

The oddest thing happened. As soon as the words had left my mouth, Carlisle seemed to freeze. His eyes clouded, then cleared. He stood there, confused, then seemed to gather himself.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Cullen. Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked courteously. He paused, obviously waiting for an answer.

What had just happened?

Then, it occurred to me. I was the creator of the Twilight world. Which means I had the powers of a "god". Oh, my. I would need to watch what I said.

"Remember what I had just told you to forget," I said, hoping that it would work. I would need the Cullen family.

**

* * *

Carlisle's POV**

With a rush, the events of the past few minutes flooded back. I stared at the woman in front of me, seeing her in a new light. It was _her_?

She had powers. I knew that much, but how?

The second she ordered me to remember, my missing memories had come flooding back.

I recalled what she had told me. It was the only possibility. There was no other reasonable explanation. She is the Creator.

I needed to get her to my family.

* * *

**Stephenie's POV**

He whipped out his cell phone and dialed a speed dial number. I assume he called Alice because I heard him say things like "you saw it?" and "Edward doesn't know?". I also heard him ask if Jacob and Nessie were there.

So. That meant I was here after _Breaking Dawn_, which would make sense, chronologically.

"Come on," Carlisle said after getting off the phone. "I'm taking you home. It's my break time, anyway."

I was relieved I now knew I had powers, but what was the extent of them? Could I be able to magic my way home? Would I ever get home? What is my purpose here?

I sat mulling these questions over, when Carlisle came back. He looked worried.

"Come on," he said tersely. "Let's go."

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Alice was the one who picked up the phone, but I knew everything that had happened. If Carlisle was worried, then it must be serious. Why was there no time for him to tell us the situation over the phone. Alice had seen something, but she was keeping it from me.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I called Carlisle – or rather, Carlisle called me seconds before I picked up the phone – as soon as I got the vision. What could it mean? And what did he mean he already knew?

I kept an eye on him, as well as everyone in the family, not to mention Bella. Edward would be sooooo mad at me if I stopped watching Bella.

But anyway, he knew, and he was bringing _her_ back here.

I recited the Declaration of Independence, the Magna Carta, and the Constitution of the U.S., first in English, then Chinese, Japanese, Russian, Arabic, and Spanish. That should keep him out for quite a while.

**

* * *

Stephenie's POV**

Ah, how I regretted making my vampires such fast drivers. I _finally_ completely understood Bella's human apprehension when Edward was driving.

I checked my seatbelt for the twelfth time. I grabbed onto the edge of the seat and hoped that I wouldn't leave any marks on the leather upholstery.

I surmised that Carlisle was driving less carefully than he usually did, though the driving was still perfect by human standard, if a little fast.

I hope we get to his house soon.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Alice knew something, but didn't want me to know. Something was going to happen, and it wasn't going to happen very soon, because she was taking the time to recite three different political documents from before the eighteenth century in their original form, and translating them into five different languages. She meant to keep me out for quite a while.

Oh well. I wouldn't bother waste my time waiting for Alice to slip. I went straight to the piano, Bella trailing along behind me, towing Nessie and Jacob along (there was no way to avoid it; he had Imprinted on her, and she wanted him to come).

I sat on the bench, composing a new song for Bella. Alice was undeterred. She was busy translating the U.S. Constitution into Russian.

Suddenly, Carlisle was at the door. I quickly jumped to my feet, carefully avoiding hitting the piano, as the piano would break before I did.

I loped to the door, Alice right next to me. Something was wrong. There was someone with Carlisle. Someone I didn't know.

Edward, son. You aren't going to believe this, but I didn't either until she demonstrated her power by accident. I don't think she even knew her powers existed. She is the Creator of this universe. She comes from a different world, probably a parallel universe, one without vampires or werewolves, but a world where people talk about them as if they were real. She can be trusted. Besides, she already knew.

I couldn't believe what he was telling me. The creator of this universe?

I took a quick peek into her mind. I could read her mind, but only if I concentrated on it. I think she had the potential to block me out completely if she tried.

…can't believe I'm in the Twilight universe. I mean, I created it! I imagined it! This is just some mass hallucination. Either that or it's a dream, just like how Twilight was created. I'm going to wake up soon and find that I'm in a hospital bed and that I've been in a coma because of the car accident. I'm only…

Wow. Unless this woman was on drugs or something, she was for real. I wonder what Carlisle meant "she demonstrated her power by accident?"

**

* * *

Stephenie's POV**

I was seriously starting to hyperventilate.

O. M. F. G. Edward was hotter than I had imagined. He was perfect, an enhanced version of my mental picture when I was writing. I tore my eyes away from Edward and glanced at the rest of the family.

They were all more than I had pictured when writing their descriptions, but that was to be expected. Rosalie was close to the way I had pictured her, as were Emmett and Jasper. Alice seemed more pixie-like, and Esme, the love and warmth radiated from her like heat from a fire.

They all stared at me like I had eight legs. Hmmm. Maybe they already knew. That would explain a lot.

**

* * *

Jasper's POV**

The tension was palpable in the air. Everyone was worried. This was killing me. I tried to radiate peace and calm, but I was too tense to be able to do a good job. My instincts told me that this was crucial, warned me of impending doom. I couldn't fully relax.

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

I tensed, my shield ready in case something was to happen. I hope it didn't. I didn't want to be separated from Renesmee again.

**

* * *

Renesmee's POV**

Hmmm. How interesting. Some instinct of mine told me that this woman was for real. Not only, there was some reason for her being here. After all, there is no coincidence, only the inevitable. [Sidebar – Hitsuzen!]

* * *

_Just a little side note – everything before this point was written a long time ago. Probably about...maybe last year...? Either way, my main point is that my writing style and outlook has drastically changed since then. You will notice stylistic differences. You will notice many differences in the way this story is going._

**Meyer's POV**

As I stared at them staring at me, the gravity of my situation suddenly crashed down on me. Yep, I was definitely coming out of shock and into cold realization.

My mind started reeling and I staggered. Almost immediately, Edward was at my side, steadying me.

I saw Edward suddenly start, looking slightly confused for a moment. He recovered almost immediately though.

I took a deep breath and tried to straighten my thoughts.

Okay. Let's start from the very beginning.

I wrote a book.

It got published.

It became a series.

I became popular mostly with teenage girls. [If the author of this fanfiction might interject, (of course, not to disparage any Twilight fans out there) but it seems to be the rather...how do I put it...less-intuitively gifted population of modern teenage girls who...enjoy(?)...Twilight.]

I got in a car crash. I think.

I woke up, and Carlisle Cullen was standing next to the bed in the hospital in a world I created.

Yeah, I started to panic.

**

* * *

A/N – Well, here I am. I just finished another chapter (whoo!) and I really don't know if I want to keep going. You've probably already heard my Twilight rant by now, if you read my other fanfics or my profile info, but I'll give you a synopsis. **

**Got over Twilight, now think it's crap, wanna continue with my fanfics, trying to be as non-partisan as possible XD.**

**Either way, please R&R. I love substantial comments. (yeah, those "Thanks for another chapter; please update!"'s are nice, but seriously, they're not that exciting, and all I get is "someone actually pressed the review button!"**

**I don't think I've ever gotten a flame yet...**

**And now I'm just ranting...I'm going to stop now...**


End file.
